Status information may be collected in electronic systems to provide a general health of the system or connected devices. The collection of status information is typically directed toward specific portions of the system, such as network connections, disk errors, bus parity errors, and other information related to faults or performance.
Analog variables such as voltage, current, and thermal characteristics may have independent reporting mechanisms from the fault or performance reporting mechanisms in typical systems, or such analog status information may not be collected.
There is therefore a need for a centralized mechanism to collect a variety of status information from connected devices and coordinate with higher level operating functions.